


How To Steal A Heart

by http_lightsaber



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), M/M, Misuse of the Force (Star Wars), Porn Without Plot, Smut, Switch Anakin Skywalker, Switch Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_lightsaber/pseuds/http_lightsaber
Summary: This is the first smut I've written in years. Enjoy-
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	How To Steal A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in years. Enjoy-

“D-Dear one, would you like to take charge, or should I be on top today?” Obi-Wan asked softly, voice barely over a whisper. Anakin’s blush darkened considerably at the question and he averted his eyes from his master. 

“I...I was prepared to take charge, actually…” He trailed off, a chord of guilt struck in his voice. Obi-Wan nodded and lay next to him, teasingly throwing him a sexy smile. Anakin grinned back at his lover and rolled over on top of him, pinning his hands above his head in the process. He growled possessively as he tore off the Jedi Master’s robes, sinking his teeth into raw flesh. Obi-Wan groaned out needily, squeezing his thighs together in need. Anakin dipped his hips down, grinding them into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned, pulling Anakin down by his own robes and kissing him passionately. The two fought for dominance in the midst of the heated action, Anakin’s flesh hand trailing down the length of Obi-Wan’s torso. He finally reached the older man’s leggings and started to slide them off, thus freeing his partners pale legs from their fabric prison. He teasingly bit the ginger’s bottom lip and licked into his mouth, breathing hot and wet. 

Obi-Wan shifted to allow easier removal and lifted his hips, boots and socks already discarded. Anakin stood after removing the articles of clothes off his long-time lover and started slowly taking off his own clothes, noticing the way Obi-Wan gazed at his six-pack hungrily, noticing the small twitch of his right eye and his tongue swiping over his lips, worrying his lower lip in anticipation. Anakin reached to undo his pants, but Obi-Wan sat up and gripped his arm. Anakin’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at Obi-Wan, his lips parted slightly, breathing heavily suddenly.  
  
“Don’t. Let me-” He said, neediness evident in his voice. That went straight to Anakin’s groin, making the already obvious tent in his pants that much more obvious. Obi-Wan quickly glanced down, feeling in the Force what had just happened. Slowly, the older man started to pull both pants and underwear off his love. When Anakin’s erection sprang free, he couldn’t help but grin at his prize.

“That never gets old, does it?” He asked humorously, grinning. Anakin scoffed and rolled his eyes, blushing even more than before. 

“Just get on with it, you tease.” He grumbled softly, chewing on his inner cheek slightly. Obi-Wan laughed softly and leaned forward to lick at Anakin’s cock. He then pushed Anakin onto the bed and got between his legs. Anakin threw his head back as he felt Obi-Wan between his legs lapping up his slicked up cock. “Master, please!” He whined. Obi-Wan shot a seductive smirk up at Anakin, who was splayed out gorgeously on their bed all for him. His hungry eyes scoured the younger man’s barren body. Finally, letting out a small moan, he stopped licking and sucking at the tip. Anakin whined, needier than any time before. He looked down at Obi-Wan, who was staring up at him.

“Fuck me, Anakin.”

And just like that, they were both back on the bed, Anakin pinning Obi-Wan into the bed and spreading his tight hole with the Force. With another flick of his wrist, he had lube flying into his hand.

“A-Anakin, no. Don’t misuse the Fo--” Obi-Wan panted, being cut off by a heated, frenzied kiss, ultimately silencing him. Anakin used his mechanical hand to pour lube onto his fingers before circling his master’s hole. He parted from the kiss and nodded down at his hand. Obi-Wan nodded back, allowing him to enter. With a high-pitched moan, Anakin started to slowly work his fingers in and out of Obi-Wan. 

After a few moments of prepping and Obi-Wan gasping for more, two more fingers were inserted inside the ginger. 

“Oh please! Just f-fuck me already, dear one!” Obi-Wan whined, bucking his hips with need. Anakin chuckled at the desperate display, feeling Obi-Wan grinding down on his three fingers and trying to fuck himself on them. Slowly, the Jedi removed his slicked-up fingers and bent forwards, kissing his master’s neck and easing kisses down to one of his nipples. He gently pulled the small, pink erect nub into his mouth and scraped his teeth against it. This sent waves of pleasure to Obi-Wan. Anakin suckled for a moment before letting go with a small _pop!_ and he started to press the tip of his member to his lover. 

“Beg.” He smiled darkly, dominance overtaking him.

“Anakin!~” 

“More.”

“P-Please, fuck my filthy hole, Anakin! I need you, dear one! I’m yours, however you’ll have me! Kriff, Anakin, I’m nothing without your cock filling me up! I need you! I’m forever yo--URS!” Obi-Wan moaned loudly as Anakin snapped his hips forwards, inserting himself inside the smaller male. He slowly started thrusting forwards, both of them entangled in one another. 

Both Master and Padawan moaned needily, hearing the erotic sound of skin slapping against skin echo through their shared bedroom. 

“W-What if the Council hears us?” Obi-Wan mewled out, only half caring if they heard. Anakin smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Fuck the Council. Fuck the Jedi Code. You’re mine, Obi-Wan, and I want everyone to hear your filthy fucking noises as I cum deep inside your pretty pink hole. You’ve always been mine, _babe_ , and I won’t let some stuffy old Jedi take that away from me.” He growled possessively, picking up speed. Obi-Wan panted more, suddenly being flipped onto his stomach. 

_“R-really Anakin? ‘Doggy Style’? How u-uncouth-”_ Obi-Wan chided through their bond. He felt Anakin grinning down at him, both his hands on his hips. Suddenly, he felt a pressure surrounding his cock. Anakin had started using the Force to jerk his partner’s cock off, and Obi-Wan couldn’t deny that that was absolutely _fucking arousing._ His mental shields weren’t up, so Anakin could tell how aroused that made his boyfriend.

_“Don’t tell me you don’t like this, Master~.”_ Anakin mused. Obi-Wan mentally rolled his eyes as another wave of pleasure shook him to his core. Anakin’s thick cock had just brushed up against his prostate, making his knees shake. 

Obi-Wan let out another broken cry as the Force grip tightened around his cock, speeding up. His eyes rolled back slightly as he shuddered, cumming in an instant. He saw fireworks behind his eyelids and shook viciously, Anakin moaning in sync and cumming a few moments later inside of Obi-Wan. He pulled out, cock still leaking with cum and flopped down next to Anakin. As the Clone Wars wages on outside, the two lovers curled into each other’s sweaty, hot embrace, taking in this moment and burning it into their memories. And then, they fell asleep.


End file.
